The New Wife
by DiagonAlley
Summary: Lisanna watches Lucy with Natsu and decides she's been replaced. Na-Li, Na-Lu One-Shot


**The New Wife**

**Author name**: Diagon Alley (1/1)

**Category:** Romance/Angst

**Keywords:** Lisanna, Lucy, Natsu, Family, Wife

**Spoilers:** Through the Edolas Arc. Before S-Class Trails

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Lisanna watches Lucy with Natsu and decides she's been replaced. Na-Li, Na-Lu One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Hiro Mashima.

**Author's Note and Things to Know: ** Told from Lisanna's POV. Story not Beta'd, sorry if there grammer mistakes.

Lisanna was unsure she became aware that she loved him. He was always friendly to her, had a smile even when he was fighting with Mira, or Erza, or even Gray. When he had returned to the guild with an unusual egg, she had thought, "This is my chance."

Natsu.

It was so much fun playing house; Mommy and Daddy in their straw house, with a baby on the way. And Natsu, he had been wore these adorable blushes, each and every time she mentioned it as such. How could she not love him more? She was barely over a decade into her life, and she knew she loved him.

It wasn't as if he didn't seem interested too. He would tease her and smile, and that was almost enough. Lisanna could distinctly remember teasing him about being Mother and Father, after Happy had hatched. Even then he wore that cute blush, with that sheepish look. Was that not a sign he felt the same way she did.

But then again, it was Natsu.

He never was quite in touch with those kind of feelings. He preferred to express his feelings through brawling and teasing, but deep down inside those feelings existed. She had seen them as they played house. She was patient, and she understood. How could she not? She had been watching him since the moment he wondered into the guild, looking for somewhere to call home.

She had related to him even then, because her own parents were gone as well. So were most of the children that ended up in Fairy Tail.

Then the worst happened and she thought she was going to die. In that moment, when she was sure she was going to pass, the strangest feeling had replaced her pain. It was a strange tugging, not on her physically but on her magic, on part of soul. Then she felt the ground beneath her shift, and then voices.

"I thought Mira and Elfman, said she had died, last month."

Died? She had thought she might, but she wasn't it she was hearing this right?

"It doesn't matter, we need to get her back to the Master." That sounded like Levy. So there first voice must have been Droy or Jet.

"Of course" the other answered. She felt a hand under her shoulders, then pain overtook her again.

The one thing Lisanna had always prided herself in was the fact that she could adapt. To anything and everything, she had too. Part of the Take Over Magic was that ability to adapt. When part of you left, when you doubted a part of you, when you regretted or were angry, all of those things could cause the Take Over to go array. So she would also adapt, change, and smile the whole way.

When she had woken up in Edolas, everything had been a bit scary. But she moved through it and she learned. Everyone was different, but the same at once.

Levy was dangerous and strong. Droy and Jet were the powerhouses. Gray wore so much clothing it was laughable. Reedus was short-tempered, and without his Giant magic, as skinny as he was when she was a kid. And Cana refused to drink, and wore proper clothing.

It was nice to see Bisca and Alzack together though. In Earthland, they were never quite sure what to say to each other, despite the fact they loved each other there too.

Mira and Elfman, they were little hard to get to used at first. Mira-Jane was so calm and nice and relaxed and Elfman was always so timid and scared, but they had been so excited to see her wake up. They had explained she had 'died' a month previous during a raid against the Royal Guard. It had been Elfman's weapon backfiring during a battle with Erza.

That had been a terrifying idea. Erza, as an enemy of Fairy Tail, but she had adapted and learned to run away when she saw Erza coming.

The biggest change for Lisanna, had been Natsu. He was so timid, prone to crying, and overly polite. Such a big difference between Earthland and Edolas, except when he was behind the wheel of a car.

There and only there was he close to what she had fallen in love with. But in Edolas, there was no Happy, no egg they had hatched together to help their relationship grow. In fact, Natsu was often not at the guild for weeks at a time. He was constantly at a state of movement, preferring the security and sense of strength driving gave him.

In time she had fallen in love all over again, because the more she thought about it. The more this Natsu was like those rare moments she had seen in the Natsu of Earth as a child.

Then Lucy came. It was not that Lisanna disliked Lucy, she as a fun, strong, and extremely dangerous individual. She was great with Fairy Tail. Natsu had been the one to bring her in.

Lucy, had saved Natsu from Sugarboy, when he had run out of gas.

"I have always wanted to join Fairy Tail. We should have the right to use magic as we please, not told by the King when and where." Lucy had told the guild. With the exception of Levy everyone was excited about the strong new comer.

After Lucy, came Juvia, Gajeel, and Wendy. Gray had been infatuated with Juvia from day one. Wendy was cute, assertive, and an extremely good healer. It was a great asset to the cause, since they moved around a lot, medical always seemed to be lacking. Gajeel however, had died in a fight with Erza, not too many weeks after joining.

With Lucy around, Natsu was around more often too. She was pick on him, and tease him physically, but in the end they were always smiling and laughing. They were never too far apart. Lucy would go off on a raid, and Natsu would always follow. Lucy would come back to the guild and Natsu would follow there too.

Lisanna often wondered how Lucy in Earth was, since Natsu was different here. Lisanna was glad for Juvia though, they had gotten close in the three years at the guild together. Juvia was strong and together they made a good team, when she did join in for raids.

For the most part she stayed at the guild with Mira. How could she leave the sister and brother who had thought they had lost her? When she had first woken up, and had been so confused by the changes, everyone had written it off as her injuries, but Mira and Elfman, they had always had the look of strength and little bit of sadness in their eyes.

When Natsu and Happy had appeared at the guild, she had panicked. This was her Natsu and Happy, but how could she had more sadness in the eyes of the people who were so very much her siblings.

But in a true Natsu fashion, he had changed things, when nobody else could. And as the magic disappeared, she felt that tug again. This time it was a sad pull. Even as Mira and Elfman told her they had known she wasn't their Lisanna, it was a lonely pull.

When she returned to Earth, she had hoped that things would return to how they had been with Natsu, and in a way things had.

He still teased her and had been more than excited she was actually alive, but it wasn't the same teasing that she had previously gotten.

Lucy of Earth got that teasing. This Lucy was strong too, but more unsure of herself. She often was the butt of Natsu's teasing, and seemed so much more jovial. But then again, she was physical just like in Edolas. She would kick or hit Natsu and Gray when they would tease her, and was just as loud.

It wasn't just Natsu though. Happy would tease her and when he wasn't with Natsu he was with Lucy. They did missions together, and from Mira had told her, Natsu often snuck into her house. Though if you asked Lucy she never would admit she liked Natsu, but it was there as plain as the blush on her face.

And Natsu, Lisanna was sure he wasn't even aware, but he was in love with Lucy too. In the short time they had been next to each other, they had become very co-dependent.

Even on days when they were in the guild, they migrated to each other's side. Even when Natsu was chasing Lucy through the guild they wore those same smiles their Edolas counterparts wore. They ones that said, I love you.

But like Edolas, she could only watch as Lucy laughed with Natsu and Happy. As if they were one happy family. Mommy, Daddy, and son. They had only been playing, when they were children, but it kinda hurt to see them together.

She really did like Lucy, Lisanna just wished she was more like her. Lucky Lucy, to be next to Natsu.


End file.
